Camping we will go
by Alva Cullen
Summary: So the family is going to go camping. Will anyone get hurt or will everything go as planned? I do not own the Night Shifto it belongs to Gabe Sachse & Jeff Judah.


It was just another typical night here at the hospital. Topher was looking at the paperwork in distaste, Michael was on the phone talking to Naomi (his daughter), TC and Jordan were talking about his last tour he did. Drew was on his phone with Brannan's case worker while Rick stood by his side, Paul and Kristen were bickering about something stupid, Scott and Joey were talking about a new surgical procedure. Kenny was getting hounded by the nurses since he was their union rep. Shannon was looking like she was going to cry out of boredom, Landry was trying to weasel in Paul and Krista's argument like a total shrink. That left me standing there completely out of my norm since I am normally hook to TC by the hip. That is when Janet, (Toppers wife) came running in trying to catch her daughter before she got to her father, however it was too late.

"Lynn, what is it baby?" Topher asked as his daughter got to the nurses station.

"Daddy, I was wondering if we could go camping this weekend as a family?" she asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not, I will call and make the arrangements for the six of us to go." Topher stated.

Lynn shook her head. "No Daddy not just us, _all_ of us." She said as she moved her hands to gesturing to show that she meant the whole night shift, the extended family.

Topher chuckled. "I don't know. You will have to ask them."

"Ok Daddy." She turned to all of us, and started to ask just before we all nodded yes stating that we would like to.

"Topher!," Drew called. "Rick and I have to get to the court house to sign some papers. We got the permission to adopt Brennan tonight. And Nina Alvarez just got the judges ok to hold the court house open for us since I work nights."

Topher nodded in agreement, "Ok, if there is anything major I will page you, and congratulations I know that you two have been looking forward to this for a long time." With that Drew and Rick took off to the court house that is just a couple of blocks away.

"So do we start planning the trip tonight while we are all here" Paul asked.

"Well I do know a good spot but we do have to walk a couple of miles to get there and it is not on any map or trail." I stated, and everyone nodded in agreement. And I started to give everyone there tastes of what they needed to bring with them.

"Topher you an Janet get with everyone and see what they like to eat and get the food. Make sure that you don't forget the stuff for s'mores."

"Paul you get the tents we are going to need 14 of them."

"Jordan help Topher with the food."

"TC you and I will get the first aid kits around we will need 20."

"Krista and Joey you guys make the list of clothes everyone needs to bring. Remember we will be there for 5 days."

"Scott you are in charge of making sure we have a cake to take with us for Brannan."

"Michael you are in charge of making sure that there is enough gas in the vehicles that we are going to take and which vehicles we are taking."

"Drew and Rick will be in charge of packing games, fishing gear, climbing gear, and swimming gear"

They all nodded in agreement. Just then the doors to the ER burst open with Guwen and Jason pushing a gurney with a very distort girl in a prom dress sitting there holding gauze to her nose and lip along with an ice pack. TC and I went with Kenny to trauma 3. "This is Stephanie , she is 17 years old. Dad is on the way and boyfriend is in the ambulance right behind us." Guwen stated when she walked into the ER.

"Jordan, Shannon and Paul you take the boyfriend in trauma 2." Topher yelled.

"BP 126/80, Pluses 90, nose was bleeding had to pack it. She has a split lip as well. They were dancing when he slipped on a piece of ice and head butted her in the nose and mouth."

"Well, Stephanie let m take a look at that nose and lip real quick." I stated as Kenny was hooking her to the monitor and getting a line in real quickly. She lowered her hand with the gauze and ice pack. That is when we saw a good 15 inch laceration not just on her lip but across it as well, and there was not just one but 3 like that. TC let me take the lead on this case and was handing the equipment that I needed. "Stephanie can you tell me what day it is." She nodded went to open her mouth and her jaw would not move. She started to _freek_ out.

"Ok Stephanie I am going to fix that jaw of your but you have to do me a big favor and relax and please try not to bite down on my fingers." TC stated. She nodded. TC drew up 2cc of diazepam which is a muscle relaxer. He waited a couple of minuets before he tried anything. "Ok Stephanie here we go" TC stated. He put his hands on either side of her mouth and his thumbs around her mandible. He pulled down and out, and there was an audible click as her jaw clicked in to place. TC took his hands out of her mouth and she went to speak.

"No sweetie, don't try to speak right now. We don't want you to dislodge your jaw." She nodded her head in response. "Ok I am going to inject your lip with a special numbing medicine called lidocaine and will let that start to take effect before I start to stitch up your lip." She nodded. She made the motion for paper and pen. "Ok, I'll be right back." I stated. She nodded again with tears in her eyes.

"TC, could you please get me something for her to wright on?" I asked

"Sure thing Tonia I will be right there." He said with a smile on his face.

I walked back into trauma 3 where Stephanie was crying, I walked over to her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. TC walked in at that time with a white board and marker. He handed them over to Stephanie. "Ok Stephanie, what is the matter sweet hart?" I asked.

 _My right arm hurts and I was wondering how Garrett is?_ She wrote.

"Ok we will take a look at your arm. Kenny could you please go check up on her boyfriend for us please."

"Sure thing" and with that Kenny was out the door.

"Ok Stephanie I am going to take off your jacket on your left arm and Dr. Callahan is going to take it off rest of the way on your right arm after I hand him this side ok." She nodded. I moved the shoulder down on the left sleeve and she raised her left arm so the elbow was bent I passed TC the sleeve of her jacket. As TC was removing the jacket you could see a discoloration from the shoulder to her elbow. Each contusions was ranging in different colors of yellows and greens and purples. Her dad then walked in. He looked like he just got off work. In fact he was warning a paramedics uniform that said Jim Brown. He came in and went to her side instantly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

She picked up the white board and asked him. _Is mom coming?_ Jim looked longingly at her with tears in his own eyes. "No, baby she is not." You could visually see her relax. Jim then turned to us. "How bad is it?"

"Well she cannot talk for a little bit as we just set her jaw, she had a bloody nose, and three lacerations on her lip. She was just now complaining of her right arm hurting." I told him. TC was starting to remove the jacket rest of the way and she screamed in pain.

"I know baby but you can't scream like that. Just breath with me in out in out in out in out. That's my girl." I moved slightly so Jim could be at her left side. She looked at her right arm and started hyperventilating, Jim took two of his fingers and gently moved her head to look at him. "Look at me, Stephanie. You need to slow your breathing. Just relax and breath in 2, 3, 4, 5 and out and in 2, 3, 4, 5 and out and in 2, 3, 4, 5 and out. There you go. Just keep looking at me."

"Ok Stephanie I need to take a picture of your arm your dad is going to need to step out into the hall for a bit." She nodded her head with tears in her eyes, Jim stood up and kissed her on the forehead, then stepped out with me.

"Could you please not turn this in. Stephanie knows the risk of not tell is less than telling. Her mother is pregnant and if carted away could possibly kill the baby. We just have one more month to go then I am turning her in myself."

"I understand but you have to convince that man in there. Not me." We walked back in and TC was trying to get the x-ray pulled up on the computer. We were able to see a brake that was on the mend but in the wrong position. TC looked at her and stated "I know this is going to hurt but I unfortunately have to rebrake your arm so that it can heal properly. I can definitely numb it for you." Stephanie just sat there shacking her head no.

Jim stood by her side "Sweetheart I know that you are scared but it will make your arm feel a lot better. If he numbs it you will not be able to feel the pain just a slight tug."

She picked up the dry erase board and wrote. _No drugs I can handle the pain it is nothing that is new to me._

"Ok baby they can do it your way." He turned to us with tears in his eyes. "No lidocaine. I will help hold her down if needed."

"Ok Stephanie I am going to take hold of your hand and lower arm while Tonia takes your upper arm and you father holds on to your left hand just squeeze his hand and look at him." She nodded her head and grabbed her dad's hand while TC and I took our positions. TC looked at Jim who nodded. "OK Stephanie I want you to grab your father's hand and squeeze." As she was squeezing TC looked at me and nodded I held on tight knowing that he had to rebrake her arm. He started to pull and twist that is when we heard the sickening sound of a bone cracking. Jim dried his daughters tears as she was crying. "Ok Stephanie I need to take another picture of your arm to make sure the brake is good." She nodded her head and Jim and I stepped out again. As soon as TC was done we walked back in. I looked as the x-ray and noticed that the brake was in the small place which was good. "OK all we have to do now I is reset your arm which will not hurt as bad." TC stated and Stephanie nodded. TC tuned and slide her arm over to the right and we all heard a click and Stephanie sighed in relief. "Ok Stephanie I promise last picture." Jim and I stepped out again while TC took the last x-ray to see if her arm was set. We went in and took a look at the x-ray, it was set perfectly.

"Ok you two." I said looking straight at TC and Jim. "The two of you have something to discuss. I will cast her arm. They left the room leaving my with Stephanie. "What color cast would you like?"

"Pink!" she blurted out and put her left hand up to her mouth.

"That's ok sweetie I don't think one word will hurt you." I chuckled. Stephanie nodded. I got out all of the materials for the cast and cut the stockinette a little too long since it is only supposed to be one inch past the knuckles and one inch past the elbow while I cut it two inches past the knuckles and two inches past the elbow. I was perfectly ok with it know some people don't like to as it waists materials. I think it makes it look nicer since you can fold over the plaster before wrapping it in the collared gauze. I cut the thumb hole out and then started with getting that the padding on her arm. I wrapped it once around her hand and wrist and cut a slot for her thumb. I continued wrapping up her arm and then back down again stopping at her wrist. I got the two three inch plaster rolls out as well as the four inch pink plaster roll. I started to wrap her hand twice and moving up the arm towards hew elbow, with one of the three inch plaster rolls after soaking it in warm water and wringing it out gently. I repeated this presses for the second three inch plaster roll. I then took the 4 inch pink plaster and soaking it in the warm water, while I was letting the last roll soak I took the excess stockinette and folded it up on to the plaster that was already there. After I gently wrung out the plaster I started at the elbow and work my way down to her fingers. TC and Jim came in just as I got done. Stephanie had a big smile on her face.

Just then Topher came running in. "Mr. Brown your wife is being brought in. She went into labor."

I looked at Jim, "Well we can stay here with her, go be with your wife."

"I will. TC would you want to do me that favor now." Jim asked and TC just nodded and left while Jim followed Topher to where his wife was. Jim came back in a couple of hours later with a little baby wrapped in blue followed my a couple of San Antonio's finest.

"Miss Brown we have a few questions we would like you to answer." The taller one said.

Stephanie looked at her dad and he nodded "It's ok baby." Jim said.

"That's is no problem officer." Stephanie stated.

"Ok who hit you in your mouth?" the younger one asked.

Stephanie started to cry. "I was at prom with my boyfriend and he slipped on ice and hit me in the mouth by accident."

"Is that what happened to your arm?" the taller one asked.

Stephanie looked at her father and he nodded his head. "My mother she got very angry because she did not win a TV contest. So she decided to take her anger out on my."

"Has she done that before?" the younger one asked.

"Yes she has. I have had two broken arms, and three broken legs. I do not like being anywhere she is for that matter."

"Ok, that is all we need." said the taller one.

Stephanie reached her hand out to her father who rapped his free hand around her, and kissed the top of her head.

Just then Kenny came into the room. He had a big smile on hisface. "Well I have some realy good news. Garrett is actually out of surgery as his leg required two screws to let it heal and he is asking for you." Stephanie just beamed. "Would you my dear like to go see him?" She nodded her head while she was crying. Kenny went out really quickly and came back with a wheelchair. "I thought that you would say yes. Here let me help you." Kenny lifted her up out of the bed and put her in the chair. He pushed her out of the room and towards the elevator to take her up. Jim stayed behind for a few seconds.

"Thanksgiving you to much TC and Tonia of everything" Jim stated and he was off following Kenny to the elevator.

Just then Drew and Rick came back. "What did I miss? It looks like a war zone on here." I looked at TC and Topher. We all laughed.

"Well you might want to get comfortable, it is a long story." Topher said. We all went into the break room. While Topher started to tell them the ordeal Rick and Drew just grimaced. Nina went up to Brannan's room to let her know that Rick and Drew were going to take her camping this weekend and that as her caseworker she granted them that as a way she was able to get out of the hospital for a little bit.


End file.
